(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conductimetric assay devices. Specifically, the present invention relates to improved conductimetric assay devices having both high sensitivity and a broad dynamic range.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A key technical challenge for rapid biosensors is obtaining both high sensitivity and a broad dynamic range. Highly sensitive detectors can be overwhelmed by high concentrations of analytes. This problem with dynamic range leads to the risk of false negatives due to overload in a sensor tuned for high sensitivity. The problem also distorts that standard curve of sensor signal to analyte concentration, weakening the sensor's ability to provide quantitative analysis of analyte concentration.